Soft Porcelain
by KhaaoticRain
Summary: he grabs her jaw and forces her to look at him "So fragile like porcelain." He added sharply "You're fragile. Easily broken. You're porcelain." The auburn haired First Class explained in an obvious tone "Because I am human." She mumbled, looking away from Genesis's sharp mako infused blue eyes "I will protect you." He said **THIS IS A GenesisXOC FANFICTION**


_**And here we have the first chapter/prologue type thingy for my GenesisxOC fanfiction with Avalyn Storm as my OC, as well as Misaki Sakkaku (my other OC)**_

* * *

"Storm, you would not believe how attractive the first class SOLDIERs are." A girl mused, dreamily to her friend she called 'Storm'. Her friend turned around, straight, black hair whirling around with her.

"Misaki," she sighed "I'm your best friend and room-mate, I don't understand why you call me Storm."

"Because, Avalyn, I prefer it. Anyway, Sephiroth, the general you know?" The girl with black hair, Avalyn, nodded, pushing her glasses up her face

"Yes. I know of General Sephiroth." She mumbled, organizing her papers into neat files. Misaki was transfixed on Avalyn's organizing and forgot to speak

"Misaki?" Avalyn asked, looking up at her auburn haired friend through her straight across bangs. Misak shook her head

"Sorry, distracted," Avalyn nodded and returned to her drawings "anyway, he is so amazingly handsome. He's super tall as well, but his masamune is even taller then him. I think it's around seven feet long," Misaki mused "then there's Angeal Hewley and he's like an older, more mature looking version of Zack, it's really weird. Finally, there's Genesis Rhapsodos" Misaki mumbled with spite in her voice, this made Avalyn look up at her friend

"Genesis Rhapsodos?" she asked, her friend nodded

"Yeah. He is without a doubt the most infuriating, frusterating, annoying, irratating person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life!" Misaki shouted. Avalyn giggled behind her hand

"You're like fifteen, Misaki." she said. Misaki turned on her friend with a large pout and crossed her arms over her chest

"Avalyn!" She moaned "You're meant to agree with me when I say people are horrible or amazing!" Avalyn nodded and mumbled an okay

"Yes, Misaki, I do think First Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley looks much like an older and more mature Zack Fair, I also think the great General Sephiroth is amazingly handsome and tall as well, and I do think Genesis Raphsodos, also a First Class SOLDIER, is the most infuriating, frustrating, annoying, most irritating person you have ever met, even though I have never met, let alone see, these great and powerful First Class SOLDIERs." Misaki pouted at her friend and stomped on the ground like a child, her hair flying around her

"Avalyn! Stop!" She shouted. Avalyn just continued to laugh at her friend "Avalyn!" Misaki continued to shout, hoping to stop her friend from laughing at her. Misaki stopped shouting and eventually Avalyn stopped laughing when they both heard a knock at their door. Avalyn glanced at Misaki, who just shrugged her shoulders and left into the kitchen. Avalyn's brow furrowed and she stood from her place on the crimson couch to answer the door

"Hello?" Avalyn asked when she opened but was only greated by the chest of a man. Her eyes widened 'What a time to be only 5'4''.' she thought to herself and looked up, meeting a pair of bright blue mako infused eyes and a mess of black hair "Zack!" She shouted and jumping into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Zack laughed in return

"Good to see you too, Avalyn." He smiled. Misaki poked her heard around the corner, an red apple in her mouth. "Misaki, you coming to eat?." He asked, after letting Avalyn go. Avalyn stepped back and waved at her two friends and then walked over to her papers and drawings, shoved them into a bag

"Avalyn?" Misaki asked, Avalyn turned around with a smile and nodded "Won't you come eat with us?" She asked again

* * *

_**And done. Thank you all for reading, reviews are always welcome**_

_**You isn't exactly obvious right now why Avalyn lives in the ShinRa building with Misaki, but she does, so just deal with it because this is my story and I'll write what I so please :)**_

_**I don't know what it was, but the random idea occurred to me one day to write a GenesisxOC fanfiction with this idea in mind, though this idea I'm writing is a tad different from the original idea I had but whatever, it's cool. That and I do absolutely love Genesis Rhapsodos, maybe not as much as I like Sephiroth, but he's definitely up there as one of my more favoured Final Fantasy characters in the entire series **_

_**Favourite, follow and all that good stuff**_

_**Bye-bye and stay turned, I'm really determined to make this story and my SephirothxOC one as good as I can get :)**_


End file.
